4.0 Project Summary/Abstract The American Society of Gene & Cell Therapy (ASGCT) was founded in 1996. ASGCT's mission is to advance knowledge, awareness, and education leading to the discovery and clinical application of genetic and cellular therapies to alleviate human disease. Our Annual Meeting represents the major educational initiative of the Society. This R13 proposal requests support for travel grants and underrepresented minority travel awards for trainees. Almost 30% of our members are scientists in training working to develop clinically applicable gene and cell- based technologies. Trainee participation in the Annual Meeting is fostered by a distinctive educational program, numerous trainee travel awards, a robust mentoring program, and recognition of outstanding scientific accomplishments through peer-reviewed trainee Excellence in Research Awards. Over the past 14 years, the ASGCT has offered 1,063 travel awards, 11 underrepresented minority travel awards, and 92 Research Awards, with 270 travel grants made possible by R13 grant awards totaling $135,000 from the NIH during that same time. Educational opportunities for travel awardees include exceptional plenary speakers, state-of- the-art scientific symposia, and educational sessions that review current thinking on a variety of topics. In addition to leading scientists and clinicians, the program includes ethicists and representatives from the FDA and NIH so young scientists may gain insight into the compliance and ethical issues related to human gene therapy and cell therapy. Trainees are active presenters in oral abstract and poster presentations and are often among the top abstracts recognized at the Presidential Symposium. The size of the ASGCT meeting (approximately 2,600 participants) is ideally suited to expose young scientists to leaders in the field, yet provide opportunities for trainees to present their work at the premier meeting in the field of gene and cell therapy. NIH support for the ASGCT Annual Meeting will allow continued educational and professional advancement of trainees in the field of cell and gene therapy in addition to the unique opportunity to network with leaders in the field.